


If You Can't Stand the Heat, Allow Me to Help

by Chooboozle



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Begging, Car Sex, First A/B/O Fic, Im scared, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega!Ryan, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Yum, alpha!Ray, hold me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: could you write an A/B/O universe where ray is an alpha and ryan is an omega?</p><p>Ryan is an Omega. He's not ashamed of admitting it; in fact he wants to, however after noticing how Michael and Gavin are treated by being Omegas (completely babied by their loving Alpha, Geoff), he isn't so sure if he's comfortable with receiving the whole "being babied" treatment. Ray is an a new Alpha that presented not too long ago and Ryan happens to have a little crush on him. One day, Ryan just so happens to fall into heat without warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Can't Stand the Heat, Allow Me to Help

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here goes: first off, I'm horrible at summaries. *laughs at my title* Hah...yeah, I-I love puns and corny stuff.
> 
> Okay *deep breath*, this is my first ever A/B/O Dynamic fic. My first one EVER. I did as much research as I could in order to type the correct things to correspond with this fic. If there is ANYTHING wrong with it, incorrect, yadayadayada, please politely tell me; as I said, this is my first one ever.
> 
> I'm actually pretty happy with this *wipes a tear* 
> 
> Also, I am so sorry I write smut better than I do fluff. I promise I'll get better. 
> 
> Prompts requests are opened! [ Go to my tumblr](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/) and just ask for anything you want! And I mean ANYTHING.
> 
> You can also find the fic [here~](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/post/95036186073/if-you-cant-stand-the-heat-allow-me-to-help)

Ryan had no interest in telling anybody. Not at all; they can think all they want about him, but usually it ended up with just the assumption that  _Ryan is an Alpha._  It wasn’t the fact that he was ashamed of his position...but  _maybe_  just a little embarrassed. It was because of the fact that a typical Omega would be stereo typically smaller. Ryan’s case was completely different; he was heavy set and built. He could make facial expressions that would  _completely_   intimidate you especially with  _“His Majesty:King James Ryan Haywood_ ” (all hail the Mad King) act; it didn’t help that Ryan had a deeper tone of pitch compared to the rest of the guys and so that just added to the  _assumption_  that Ryan was an Alpha.

 

The Omega corrected no one and of course it  _bothered_  him that he wasn’t even comfortable enough with admitting the fact that he wasn’t an Alpha like the others thought he was; but honestly, couldn’t they tell? There  _had_  to be scents that Ryan was emitting that they others had to be picking up in order for them to know the fact that he wasn’t an Alpha, right? Maybe they didn’t notice; maybe they were just denying it; maybe they didn't pay that close of attention; maybe he was just over thinking it and perhaps they don't even care that much. The reasons why the Gent never admitted the fact was because of how the others would most likely treated him if they found out. When Michael and Gavin presented as bubbly, happy Omegas, they announced it happily and now they are treated like children by both Geoff and Jack (Geoff being an Alpha and Jack being a Beta). Although it was cute, that was the last thing that Ryan wanted. He wanted to be treated like normal; not babied like Michael or Gavin.

 

And so just leaves Ray.

 

Ray is almost in Ryan’s boat is except the  _complete_  opposite. While he may be smaller, much thinner, and have a higher tone of pitch compared to Ryan, it was known--especially because Ray  _makes_  everyone know--that he is an Alpha; a very young, new Alpha to be exact that recently presented around six or seven months ago. You could tell, too; the way he carries himself, the way he just talks (even if his pitch isn’t deep or intimidating, it strikes your attention and keeps your attention), and there was always his scent that just marked the fact that he was an Alpha. It was a scent that made Ryan completely gush every time the Hispanic would go near him and the Gent can’t understand why Ray still believes that Ryan is an Alpha.

 

Ryan remembers the day that Ray actually came to work while he was in heat; Ryan thinks it was  _just_  to spite him as Ray came in, immediately growling. Apparently Ray’s phone was busted and there was no other way to contact Geoff to call in sick because he doesn’t have his phone number memorized, but Ryan thinks that’s utter bullshit. Immediately Ryan noticed the particularly large bulge that Ray was supporting; just a knot that the Alpha producing while in his heat but all Ryan could think about was what those jeans were holding back. When Ray walked in to tell Geoff about his “situation” before going home to probably jerk off to an oblivion he passed Ryan and immediately stopped in his tracks, his eyes shooting open. Ryan bit his lip, a harsh blush creeping against his cheeks as the Alpha sniffed the air.

 

“R-Ryan, do you smell that?” Ray asked and the Gent’s heart practically stopped.  _Yes_ , he did smell it. It was Ray’s pheromones naturally being produced from his state and passing an  _Omega_. Strike one: releasing pheromones. How could Ray not realize that Ryan was an Omega then?

 

When Ray left that day to go home, Ryan was whimpering softly, hoping no one would hear his pathetic cries. All he could think about was how  _amazing_ Ray looked, sporting himself off without even realizing it. Well, he thought Ryan was an Alpha, so of course he wouldn’t even be realizing it. The Omega has always been having an eye for the Alpha. Ever since when Ryan was joining in the Let’s Plays, the Alpha has always attracted his attention, and the Omega absolutely hated the fact that Ray thought he was an Alpha; and so the R and R Connection was nothing more than just “really good friends,” however Ryan was willing to keep pretending to be an Alpha just to try and avoid all of the “being babied” acts.

 

That was a little while ago, probably a month or two, and so far, it was becoming clear (to Ryan at least) that he was showing no signs of being an Alpha. One particular day was when Ray bursted into the room, immediately calling Ryan’s name.

 

“Ryan!” the Alpha shouted, causing Ryan to gasp. Immediately, the Omega whimpered, ducking his head as he heard the Alpha’s voice shouting  _his_ name, especially since Ryan already was wanting to be with Ray, already. Instead of just responding with a simple “what’s up?” or “what, Ray?” it was a ducking of the head, a sign of slight submission. It went seemingly unnoticed as the Alpha Lad just came to Ryan’s side, egging the Gent to follow him to watch Gavin perform a bet against Jack at a round of tennis. Strike Two: odd behaviors.

 

Now was different; it was urgent. Ryan felt it coming and he groaned, looking at the clock. It was smack in the middle of the day and he was trying to work with the guys on a Minecraft Let’s Build. Ryan fell silent and that seemed pretty unusual for the guys. There were plenty of times when Ryan was asked, “are you okay?”, and every time that was asked, the Gent would just reply with a confirmation of “yeah, I’m okay.” However, in the back of his mind, he was anything  _but_. He could  _feel_  it coming; the heat beginning to burn at his core, the sensation of his clothes being  _way_  too uncomfortable and hot to have on his body, the absolute  _need and craving_  or something to fill him; Ryan couldn’t help but shoot needy looks over at Geoff or Ray, absolutely whimpering and just imagining their Alpha cocks filling him, knotting him until he couldn’t even  _move_  anymore.

 

Geoff was currently Michael’s Alpha. They mated a while ago, but Ryan also believes that Geoff is also Gavin’s Alpha as well. There’s signs of them having been mated together, including the periodic times when they when they would just scent each other and even kiss each other leisurely.

 

The Gent bit his knuckle, literally holding back a moan as he felt himself becoming harder, thinking about how he could be mated to someone, most especially being mated to  _Ray_. He glanced over at Ray and bit his knuckle harder, thinking about how Ray was currently mated to no one and how he was just a brand spanking new Alpha. Ryan literally began to grind himself against his chair, his hips involuntarily bucking up into the desk.

 

 _Fuck, that was loud,_  was the first thing he thought of, the second being,  _Jesus, I need--I need an Alpha._  He whimpered as he blushed, gritting his teeth as he felt the uncomforting slickness beginning to form against his bottom.

 

“Ryan?” Geoff asked, looking over at the Gent to see him shifting his weight back and forth as if he were trying to grind into the air. He raised an eyebrow until suddenly, his eyes grew wide as if someone just slapped him in the face once he sniffed the air.

 

_Strike Three…_

 

“ _Jesus Christ!_ ” Ray gasped out, taking off his head phones. Jack along with Michael and Gavin were just raising questioning eyebrows, giving off looks of puzzlement at each other.

 

“W-what’s going on?” Michael asked, looking over at Geoff.

 

“F-fucking, Ryan? Ar-are you in heat?” Geoff asked, his eyes completely shot in looks of disbelief.

 

“Geoff, R-Ryan, Jesus Christ, what is that--” Ray bit his lip, containing an inner, almost instinctual growl as he smelled the pheromones beginning to fill his nose, completely  _loving_  the scent that the Gent was giving off. Being a new Alpha, and due to the fact that Geoff won’t let his Omegas near  _anyone_ when they were in heat, Ray was completely new to this so of course there was barely any control; it was just pure instinct taking over as he bit his lips, looking at the Gent.

 

“Ryan...wh-why didn’t you tell anyone?” Geoff asked, trying to actually contain himself as he looked at the Omega Gent whimpering and practically grinding himself into his desk, small noises leaving his lips, whining for an Alpha cock to take him. Geoff was a much more experienced Alpha and so the scent that the Gent was giving off did not make him completely lose his mind, however, Ray was practically going insane.

 

“H-he’s an Omega. T-that makes so much fucking sense,” a growl along with a gritted smile before he continued, “no wonder…”

 

“Ray, down, boy,” Geoff said before clearing his throat. “O-okay, Ryan? I-is this your first time being in heat?...”

 

“ _No,_ ” the Omega hissed. “I-I usually stay home when I am in h-heat,  _fuck,_ ” he stood up from his desk, hissing as he tried to go to the door. “F-fuck, I need one of you guys,  _now_.”

 

“Fucking don’t have to tell me twice,” Ray growled, actually getting up from his seat before Geoff snatched him back down.

 

“And what the fuck will you do, huh? You aren’t going to be having sex with him in my office.”

 

“ _Geoff_ ,” Ryan whimpered out. “P-please, I need something…” Ryan’s mind was completely racing, focusing only on one term and repeating it over and over again:  _Alpha._  Ryan looked at Ray, his eyes running all up and down the boy’s body. Being that this wasn’t Ryan’s first rodeo, he did his best to try and control the  _urge_  to pounce on the Alpha Lad. This time, he finally let out a moan, not even trying to hold back anymore as he felt a bead of precum seeping out of his cock and rubbing against the fabric of his jeans.

 

Ray was looking back at Ryan, his eyes filled with pure want as he looked at the whimpering, pitiful Omega. Ray felt his cock beginning to spring to life, sniffing in more of the Gent’s scent. There was a  _noise_  that Ray created and Geoff groaned, obviously trying to get his mind off of the Omega in heat that was currently standing in front of him.

 

“Jesus,  _Ryan_ , I’m gonna have to ask you to leave with that; you're driving me crazy,” the elder Gent groaned.

 

Ryan whined through his nose; it was just a subconscious act, being rejected by an Alpha in while being an Omega in heat. He knew Geoff didn’t mean it in a bad way, but right now, his instincts were coming out completely. Ryan bit his lip as he just looked at Ray with hopeful eyes and although he wasn’t saying it verbally, all he was thinking was  _Ray: Alpha--he’s an Alpha. Please, please, please, please, need your knot,_ the rambling in his head would not cease. However, his crystal, glossy, blue eyes said it all and Ray just purred, tilting his head to the side sympathetically.

 

“Come on, Ryan, I’ll take care of you,” Ray cooed, jumping up and immediately going to the Omega.

 

“You  _aren’t_  going to do this in the offi-”

 

“Let’s go to your car,” Ray suggested, cutting the elder Gent off from his statement. Ryan moaned happily as he grabbed the Alpha Lad, immediately dipping his head into Ray’s neck.

 

“ _Oh, my God,_  thank you.”

 

“Let’s go before you attract other Alphas,” Ray said as he took the Omega’s hand. Ryan groaned at the touch, but allowed the Alpha to practically drag him outside, running down the hallway and exiting the doors.

 

“Ray, remember what I told you, okay?!” Geoff shouted down the hall.

 

Burnie looked up with wide eyes when the two passed him, immediately catching Ryan’s scent, but then just chuckling to himself as he went the opposite direction. “I guess it was a matter of time before he’s little secret came out,” the Alpha said to himself.

 

\---

 

“Ray, Ray, Ray, Ray, Ray,  _please_ ,” Ryan was rambling as they entered the Gent’s car. Ryan was trying to remain calm as he pushed back the seats to his car, allowing them more room to get comfortable as the Alpha Lad leaned the Omega Gent back. “Remaining calm”, however, was not lasting long as Ryan moaned, pulling on Ray’s shirt, driving his hips into Ray’s pressing their groins together. The Omega shuddered as he felt Ray’s hardness through his jeans and he practically could  _feel_  himself gushing, his own hardness tenting up against his own pants.

 

“Fuck, Ryan,” Ray stated, pressing their lips together, inhaling deeply through his nose to take in the Gent’s scent. “Why didn’t you tell anyone?” He practically sounded  _exactly_  like Geoff as the Alpha began to try his best to peel off Ryan’s jeans which were practically completely soaked.

 

“R-Ray, need your knot--” the Omega was bucking up into Ray’s grip.

 

“Not gonna knot you,” Ray’s tone was flat, almost in disappointment as he bit his lips, taking off Ryan’s pants. He moaned gratefully as as he pulled the Gent’s wet boxers off, the Omega’s wet, hard cock immediately springing up, dripping precum from the slit almost constantly in thick, warm beads.

 

“F-fuck, R-Ray,  _please_ ; I need it…”

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ray growled, gritting his teeth as he placed his hand on the Gent’s ass, gasping. “You’re fucking--”

 

“I know; Ray, please…” Ryan was begging, his tone low and flat, coated with complete lust. Ray licked his lips feel how  _hot_  Ryan was with the warmth that his body was emitting. It made the Alpha’s cock twitch, the base already beginning to swell up  _just a bit_ , but he whined, shaking his head.

 

“Gonna finger you,” Ray stated. Ryan shook his head desperately.

 

“No, no, no, no; fuck, Ray, I  _need_  your knot. Want you to fuck me--wanna come on your knot…”

 

Ray shuddered, his eyes rolling back at the Omega’s words.  _God_ , the Alpha couldn’t help but think; but Geoff told him about self control and how Omega’s say the darndest things while in heat. Only mate with an Omega that you  _know_  you love and want to be with. Ray’s always had the biggest crush on Ryan, but never said anything because of the assumption that Ryan was an Alpha.  _How stupid of me,_  the Alpha Lad thought and without saying a word, Ray just amateurishly placed two fingers together and began to circle them around the Omega’s entrance. The Gent hissed, biting his lip as he flinched against the Alpha’s touch, but mainly because he wanted nothing else except the Alpha’s knot in him.

 

“I-it’s okay, Ryan,” Ray moaned as he pressed in, shuddering at the slickness of the Gent.  _God damn, I’d fucking love to have my cock in that,_  Ray thought shamelessly. Ryan whined, his breath hot and heavy as he began to rock back on the Alpha’s fingers.

 

“M-more,  _please_ ,” Ryan whined.

 

“F-fuck, how do you fucking deal with this when you’re home alone?” Ray practically moaned at the Omega’s eagerness, his cock pressed hard against the inside of his jeans, the base actually beginning to slightly inflate. Ryan’s scent was now stronger than ever and Ray was actually trying to breathe from his mouth, thinking it would help with not smelling the pheromones. It didn’t help at all.

 

“I-I have  _so_  many toys that need to be replaced,” the Omega managed to say before beginning to babble under his breath incoherently as Ray was now up to four fingers inside the slick Gent. “Jesus, c-come on, Ra-Ray, I want your knot…”

 

“I-I don’t think I--”

 

“ _Please,_ ” Ryan gasped, whimpering as he bucked up his hips, Ray’s fingers curling  _perfectly_  into his prostate. The Omega was gritting his teeth, releasing a deep moan as he came, gasping as he quickly wrapped a hand around his cock as he rode out his orgasm. The Omega’s spurts were hot and thick, landing on his hand and running down to the base of his cock. Ray practically lost it, his pupils completely dilated as he took in the sight of the Omega, his jaw completely slack and opened as he watch Ryan practically fall to pieces.

 

“ _God Dammit,_ ” Ray moaned, pulling his fingers out. The Omega under him was shaking his head, completely conflicted on whether he should be happy about the loss of fingers inside of him, or devastated because of no longer feeling the wonder sensation of having something inside of him. Ray eagerly was palming at his rock hard cock; being such a new Alpha, he felt his knot already swelling up, the Omega’s heat  _completely_   turning the Alpha on. “Fu-fucking, do-don’t wanna be irresponsible, Ryan, but  _Jesus Christ you’re making it hard_.”

 

“Knot me...w-want your knot…”

 

“Ryan, you’re in heat, of course you’re gonna be saying that…” Ray’s knees were digging into the leather of the car seat, the Alpha trying  _so hard_ containing himself.

 

“B-been wanting you, Ray,” Ryan’s usual heavily composed sentence structure full of scholarly words at a collegiate level were just primitive fragments. “Been wanting you for a while now…”

 

Ray bit his lip, beginning to undo his jeans. He still wasn’t certain if he was going to actually follow through with the Omega’s wishes, but as of right now, his cock was practically suffocating and  _needed_  to be freed. The Alpha managed to pull down his pants and boxers to where his cock finally sprang out, actually revealing slight swelling at the base. Ryan purred, biting his lip and moaning through his nose as he caught a glimpse of the Alpha’s cock.

 

“R-Ray, you’re so--” the Omega cut his own sentence off with a groan as he began to jut his hips forward, practically trying to egg on the Lad to proceed. “W-want you to fuck me. Want you to knot me; Ray, I wanna be your’s…”

 

The young Alpha Lad groaned as he wrapped a hand around his neglected cock, jerking his hand up and down to gain friction. “Wa-wanna be your Alpha, Ryan, too, but--” the Lad cut off his sentence as he dipped his face down to kiss the Gent. The Omega was grinding his cock against the Alpha’s, another subconscious movement of pleading and begging for the Alpha to take him. Ray breathed in the Gent’s scent, moaning gratefully as he pressed his tongue into Ryan’s partly opened lips. Ryan happily licked back against the Alpha’s tongue, lapping softly before Ray finally pulled away.

 

“O-okay, okay; I’ll knot you, Ryan…”

 

Ryan smiled before biting his lip, moaning softly as Ray began to shift his weight before aiming his cock at the Omega’s entrance. “P-please, yes,” Ryan moaned out. The Alpha pushed in, immediately gasping as he felt the slickness beginning to coat around his cock as he pressed into the Omega. Ryan was gasping, clinging onto the Alpha Lad’s shirt as he screwed his eyes shut. “Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes,” he chanted, soft moans accompanying the words.

 

Ray’s teeth were grit as he felt the Omega’s heat around his cock. “Jesus, Ryan,” Ray gasped, finally pressed in fully. The base of the Alpha’s cock was still slightly swollen, but not to where it was impossible to fill the up completely and Ryan was bucking his hips up.

 

“Y-yes, want your cock--want you to move,” Ryan’s fragmented sentences never stopped as he began to rock down onto the Alpha. Ray growled in appreciation at the Omega’s eagerness to fuck himself on his cock and Ray pulled out slightly before pushing back in. Ryan moaned loudly, wrapping a hand around his cock again, as Ray began to move roughly in and out of the Omega.

 

“Oh,  _God_ , Ryan, I’m so glad you aren’t an Alpha-- _fuck, so good_ \--fuck, I don’t mean that in a bad way, bu-but--”

 

“Ray--fuck--it’s okay, j-just--” Ryan cut off his statement with a slight whining howl as he felt Ray’s cock beginning to expand. “F-fuck! Yes, yes, wanna come on your knot, Ray--” Ryan repeated as his hand began to work faster on his wet cock. “Gonna--fuck--fill me up and stretch me out…”

 

Ray was shuddering, feeling his knot beginning to expand inside of the slick Omega; Ryan’s muscles were pushing back against the Alpha’s knot and Ray could have sworn that there was absolutely  _no better feeling_  than this. The Alpha dipped down again, nuzzling his face into the crook of Ryan’s neck and breathing deeply. The Omega whimpered again, shuddering as he came again, his muscles clamping down on Ray’s knot which was now fully swollen, stretching the Omega to where Ryan was whimpering and howling pitifully in sheer pleasure. That’s when the Alpha lost it, Ryan’s noises and words, the Omega’s scent, along with the slick, clamping muscles against his knot made Ray came with a loud howl, a growl ripping out of his throat as he gripped tightly onto the leather seats, ripping holes in the material.

 

Ryan just fell limp, completely unable to move as the Alpha came, his knot to the expanse to where Ryan couldn’t move, just like he hoped he would. He could  _feel_  the Alpha’s cum shooting into his body, filling him up to the brim, practically. There were soft moans that left the Omega’s throat with each breath before Ray finally gasped, indicating his end.

 

“R-Ryan, I-I--”

 

“Thank you, Ray,” Ryan moaned, pressing their lips together. The flat, lust-filled tone was now gone and now the Omega’s smooth tone was back. The Alpha Lad immediately melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his Omega tightly. They pressed their tongues together, dragging the muscles along each other before they pulled apart. “I...I want you to be my Alpha, Ray...i-if you’ll have me…”

  
“Fuck yes,” Ray said, kissing the Omega Gent again. His knot was still fully inflated with the exception of the muscles only  _starting_  to relax, but the Lad didn’t care. He could stay like that for the rest of his life if he had to, no questions asked. "S-so why didn't you confirm the fact that you were an Omega?" Ray asked, trying not to seem weird by talking while still beginning knotted to Ryan. The Gent shrugged.  
  
"I just don't want to be treated any differently. Like Michael and Gavin; 'Geoff's little babies', I guess," the Omega answered, sighing in relief as the urges began to die down--not cease completely as he still was going through his heat cycle--but die down enough to where he was collected enough to at least think straight.  
  
"I won't treat you any differently, Ryan," Ray said, raising a curious eyebrow as to why Ryan would thinking something that absurd. "R and R Connection, right?"  
  
The Gent smiled happily, but mostly in relief and comfort. "R and R Connection," he answered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments aren't required, but they sure do make me happy~ *looks at you with puppy eyes*


End file.
